


An Ancestral Curse

by geekyclean



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyclean/pseuds/geekyclean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Summoner's mistake becomes Tavros' fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ancestral Curse

**Author's Note:**

> My next piece!  
> This was inspired by a headcanon found on Tumblr, found here:  
> http://homestuckheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/15255998937

Tavros looked at her, bleeding on the ground.  
Blue blood, everywhere.  
He looked at her hand, writing in her own blood.  
 _Pick me up. Need to get somewhere fast._  
 _Are you ready to flyyyyyyyy, Pupa?_  
He picked up her body, ever so slightly warm from the life still inside her.  
After placing her carefully behind him, he flew off, making for her destination.

As he placed her on the orange stone, he looked at his lance with uncertainty and fear.  
 _I won’t make you do it._  
Tavros knew killing her was the right thing to do, but his arm shook.  
The lance’s point drooped.  
His mind started racing.  
 _What if he wasn’t really supposed to kill her?  
What if she didn’t want to die?  
What if he couldn’t bring himself to finish the job, and she suffered great pain?  
What if the bed doesn’t work?_  
Tavros felt his mind change.  
He drove the lance home, no doubt in his mind.  
Only a soft drone of _do it, do it, hurry Tavros, do it._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Summoner killed Mindfang.  
He ran to her, scooped her up, and began flying.  
He let his senses guide him to her stone bed, and laid her down gently.  
He stroked the hair back from her face, worry prickling his chest.  
A light began emanating from the bed. The Summoner backed away, watching the light grow.  
Suddenly, the light went out.  
Panic set in. He ran to her body, as lifeless as it was before.  
He lifted her, and checked the symbol on the bed. It appeared to be the right one, but _why didn’t it work?_  
He set Mindfang back down, and rocked himself back and forth.  
He put his head in his hands, breathing heavily.  
 _What have I done…  
How…  
Mindfang is dead and she is never coming back._  
He began to wail, a deep and cracking sound reverberating through his body.  
It reached no farther than the place the bed was housed.  
The sound was desperate, and emotional.  
It reached through the years, bestowing upon an unlucky troll a fear and a doubt.


End file.
